The present invention relates to creepers for use by mechanics and, more particularly, to such a creeper having a tool box detachably mounted thereto.
Creepers are used by virtually every automobile mechanic in order to comfortably maneuver while lying on his back underneath an automobile. Typically, a creeper has a number of casters mounted to its lower surface in order to allow the mechanic to freely move and change position while underneath the car.
When a mechanic is working underneath an automobile, he typically places a tool box next to the creeper. Accordingly, if the mechanic moves to a different location under the car, he must move the tool box. This is rather inconvenient.
In recognition of the foregoing, devices have been disclosed which attempt to provide a mechanic working underneath an automobile with quick and easy access to his tools. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,211 to Nicholson disc loses a mechanic's creeper that is equipped with a drawer frame. The drawer frame is adapted to slidably receive a drawer full of tools. This construction, however, is relatively expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the tool filled drawer is located beneath the creeper and is still somewhat inconvenient to reach.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,180 to Polcyn discloses a tool caddy that is used in conjunction with a mechanic's creeper. The tool caddy has a plurality of casters secured to the bottom thereof so that the mechanic can move the same as he maneuvers the creeper under the automobile. Since the tool caddy is independent of the creeper, the movement of the former is cumbersome as it requires the mechanic, who is lying in the prone position, to grasp the caddy with one hand as he maneuvers the creeper.